The Elemental Bladers
by Sugar-high Strawberry
Summary: What has Kai acting so strangly? A blast from the past of course. special Cameo's for next chapter please. review and tell me your OC's names and what havoc they'll wreak on the boys.*DISCONTINUED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Beyblade characters. But I do own Cei, Rife, Lin and Mink.  
===================================================================================

Four girls stood in the airport. One had spiky, ice blue hair, and was wearing a black tank top with sapphire blue cargo pants that matched her eyes(Cei) with a necklace that had half the yin-yan sign on it. Another had black hair tied in a long, thick plait and green eyes, and had a white sundress with the Yin Yang symbol embroidered on it(Lin). The third had chocolaty brown hair set in tight ringlets and brown eyes , and had a yellow halter top and a purple knee-length skirt(Rife). The last girl had short blonde hair and smoky grey eyes, and had an orange t-shirt with dark green overalls(Mink). "Where do you think Mr Dickinson is?" Mink asked. "He said that he'd be here to greet us."

"I know, he probably got held up." Rife remarked, looking around the airport.

"Mr Dickinson is a very punctual person. He's probably here, we just don't know exactly where." Lin quipped. "Why don't we get our bags, then look for him."

"Oh that won't be neccesary girls. Your bags are in the limo." A voice said from behind them. All the girls spun around in alarm, except Cei. Mr Dickinson was standing there. "Follow me girls, the limo is waiting. I'm sure the Blade Breakers will want to meet you." The foursome looked at eachother, and followed Mr Dickinson to the limo. He held the door open for all of them as they clambered in, before getting in himself. Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray and Kenny were already in there. "Hello." They chorused, minus Kai of course. He simply nodded, and went back to looking out the window. The girls sat on the seat opposite the Bladebreakers. "Take us to the hotel please." Mr Dickinson asked the driver.

"Yes sir." The driver cheerfully replied.

"Where does your team come from?" Tyson asked. Max, Kenny and Ray groaned.

"Weren't you listening on the way here?" Ray asked in an exasperated voice.

"It's ok."Mink piped up. "Rife and I come from Australia, Lin's from Japan and Cei is from Russia. So we're from all over the place, really."

"You come from Russia?! So does Kai!" Kenny said to Cei. "Don't you Kai?" Kai merely nodded in a disinterested way.

After an hours driving - spent talking about Beyblades and experiences - they reached the hotel. The driver hopped out and held the door open for everybody. "I'll arrange for someone to bring the bags up to your rooms." Mr Dickinson assured the girls when they went to get their bags. The group walked into the foyer.

"Woah!" Lin and Rife gasped. There was a very large fountain in the middle of the foyer. The floors were made of marble, and the walls were dark-brown brick and the coloumns were also marble, but had patterns carved into them. Mr Dickinson walked to the receptionist, while the teens explored the foyer. Rife and Mink went to examine the fountain, followed by Tyson, Max and Rey. Lin and Kenny walked to some benches, sat down and immediatly launched into a conversation about Beyblading strategies. Kai began to walk back outside, when Cei caught hold of his arm. "You come from the abby, don't you?" She asked. Kai looked at her for a moment. "So what if I did."

"You don't remember, do you." Cei remarked.

"Remember what?"

"You were Sprinkles, I was Cocoa and Tala was Vanilla." Cei said reminiscently. "That was our little group. We were only 4 at the time." Kai looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Do you have a chain with half the yin-yan sign on it then?" She asked. Kai fumbled around in his pockets.

"Yeah, I've had it ever since I can remember." He found it and it was halfway out of his pocket. "Wait a minute. How did you know......that I had this?"

"I'm the one who gave it to you, silly. I kept the other half." Cei unclasped her necklace and handed it to him. "See, they fit together."

"HEY GUYS!" Tyson yelled from behind them. Kai and Cei jumped about a metre into the air. "Watcha doin' Kai?" Kai glared at Tyson.

"For your information, I was catching up with an old friend." Kai said in an icy cold voice. Cei tried to hide a smile at his tone of voice. Tyson sweat-dropped. "Uh, ok. I'll.....just.......leave. Bye." He took off back to the fountain. "Are you always like that now?" Cei giggled. "You were totally different back then."

"This is now. People change." Kai said, turning his head away. Cei grinned.

"By the way, do you still put sprinkles on all your food." She asked. Kai looked up, startled.

"Huh?!"

"Remember, that's why your nickname was Sprinkles. You put sprinkles on all your food. If you couldn't have sprinkles on it, you wouldn't eat it!"

"Did I really?"

"Yeah, you had a little container of sprinkles and before you ate anything, you put sprinkles on it." Cei laughed. Kai starts to laugh as well. Ray came over to see what they were laughing about.

"Are you ok Kai?" He asked uncertainly. Kai struggled to stop laughing. After about a minute he could answer. "Yeah, I'm fine Ray." By the time he and Cei stopped laughing, their teams were standing around them. "Gee, that's the first time I've ever seen you smile, let alone laugh." Kenny told Kai.

"Same Cei, she very rarely talks." Mink said. Mr Dickinson walked over to them.

"We can go up to the rooms now. Your bags are already there." He said as he led them over to the elevator. When they were all in the elevator, he pressed the button for the 80th floor.

============================================================================

TwilightAmathyst - Hope u liked the story. I'll try and have the next chappie up soon. l8er days!


	2. Techno Gods

Kai - SPRINKLES?! How the heck did you get that nickname.

Tyson - hahahaha. Sprinkles. hahahahahahahahaha.

Sugar-high Strawberry - I had to think of a truly random nickname Kai, now do the disclaimer.

Kai - No. Since you gave me that stupid nickname (goes off and sulks)

Cei - Awwww, now you've upset Sprinkles. (Inflatable hammer hits her from behind) X.X

Kai - ( hides hammer behind back and tries to look inoccent)

Sugar-high Strawberry - (Sweatdrop) Alright. Tyson can do the disclaimer

Tyson - Does it involve food, because I'm hungry.

Everybody - (sweatdrop)

Ray - Sugar-high Strawberry doesn't own Beyblades. Only the Elemental Angels beyblading team, she owns them.

S-hS - Jus before I start the fic, in the last chappie, Mr Dickinson was with the gang. In this chappie, he's left to do whatever it is he does in the cartoon when he's not in it.

* * *

"Wow, cool rooms." Mink said. The girls had two rooms to themselves. The walls were a powdery blue and the carpet was the same colour, and very plush to the touch. The beds were a pale pink colour. The girls bags were piled up near the door. All the bags had a symbol of four wings, blue, green, red and white, embroidered on them. "Do you girls have a team symbol?" Tyson asked. 

"Yup, Cei came up with it, actually." Lin answered.

"Those four feathers represent each of us. Mine is the blue -for ice-, Lin's is white -for light- , Rife has the red one -for fire- and the green one is Mink's - for earth-." Cei explained as she walked over to get her bag. She walked over to the door that joined the two rooms and opened it to walk through. Lin followed suit.

"Do you girls want to go sight-seeing?" Ray asked Mink. Mink shrugged.

"Knowing Cei, she'll just want to train. That's all she ever does, when she's not listening to that techno music of hers at full volume. She does that just to annoy us" Rife said. Cei and Lin came back in.

"Sure I do. I brought your fave as well, Daft Punk Discovery." She replied with an evil grin. "The techno gods are here to stay." Mink raised her hands in mock despair. The girls laughed while the boys exchanged confused looks.

* * *

Sugar-high Strawberry - Sorry 'bout the long wait (not that anyone cares ;.;). I just encuntered a writers block. Right now I'm considering discontinuing this story 'cause I have no idea what to put in next. If u want this story to continue, please either put them in a review or send them to one of my E-mail addresses (they're on my author profile)


	3. an update at last

ShS - Hi! I'm baaaack.

Kai – Yeah, so?

ShS – That means I have another chapter to add

Kai – (disinterested) Yay.

ShS – I got 1 review for this story to continue, and 1 not to. I'll continue, but you can still say if you think this should go on or not.

() shmeh ()

Cei skated beside Kai on her roller-blades. "Hey Kai, have you seen Tala since you left?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"It's just that-"

"WAKE UP KAI" Kai bolted upright and promptly fell of his bed. Rubbing his head he glared at Tyson.

"What was that for?!" He growled. Tyson flashed a sheepish grin.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you're normally awake at 5 am, and it's lunchtime right now-" He hurriedly clamped his hands over his ears in anticipation of Kai's outraged shout and shut his eyes. When no yelling came he cautiously opened his eyes and slowly removed his hands from his ears. Kai was shaking his black alarm clock in confusion.

"Must have forgot to set it last night." He remarked as he got out of bed and searched for his clothes. He looked at Tyson, who was still crouched on the ground with his hands near his ears. "Whatever." Kai muttered.

"Oh, by the way… who's Cei?" Tyson asked. A brief flash of sadness appeared in Kai's eyes.

"No-one I know. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that you were muttering her name just before you woke up." Tyson pointed out. Kai shrugged and pushed Tyson out of the room. _Yeah, no one special. Just another traitorous person who left. They all go in the end._ Kai thought to himself as he dressed.

() EeEeEeEeEe ()

Kai walked into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Ray handed him a bowl of Mongolian lamb. "Eat up, since you missed breakfast," he said. Kai sat down with the rest f the team and stared at his bowl, as if unsure what to do with it. After a while, he picked up his chopstick and slowly began to eat. When he was nearly finished Hilary burst in, bag swinging from shoulder. "Guess what everyone?!" She squealed

"Little Timmy's fallen down a well?" Max chortled

"Another Beyblade tournament!" Tyson said. Hilary rolled her eyes.

"No, the Elemental Angels are coming here IN CONCERT!" Everyone stared at her blankly.

"Who?" Asked Max.

"Only the best all girls beyblading team and the coolest band ever," she said. "I have their album in here." She dug around in her bag. Finally finding it, she pulled it out. "It's called Sprinkles, Cocoa and Vanilla and-" Kai started at the names and grabbed the case. "Hey – " Hilary began but stopped at the look on Kai's face. Shock, horror and an overwhelming sadness distorted Kai's normally calm face as he stared blankly at the case. It slipped from his numb fingers and Tyson dived for the case and caught it just before it hit the ground. Kai whirled around and dashed to his room, slamming and locking the door behind him. Tyson looked at the cover of the CD case. It had 4 girls on a glittering platform. The first girl had short blonde hair, was spinning around and held a microphone. The second had chocolaty brown hair set in tight ringlets, had a pair of drumsticks raised above her head and was sitting at a drum set. The third had long black hair tied in a plait and was sitting at a keyboard. The fourth girl had spiky ice blue hair and was strumming an electric guitar. "Hey, this chick looks a little like Kai, only her hair's way lighter." He said, pointing at her. He looked at the back to see what her name was.

'Singer – Mink

Drummer – Rife

Keyboard – Lin

Guitarist – Cei'

"Kai must know this Cei chick," he said.

"Really?" Hilary raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Tyson insisted. "When I went to wake him up, he was muttering her name, then when I asked him about her, he just looked really sad."

Inside Kai's room 

He grabbed his roller-blades, put Dranzer and his launcher in his pocket and climbed out the window and down the tree next to the window. He strapped on his blades once on the ground and skated off. _I always had a feeling that was gonna come back and bite me in the bum one day _he thought grimly._ I'll just have to be careful and make sure I don't run into_ "Oooof!" Kai skated into someone, fell down and tore his pants.

"Hey, are you ok?" A familiar voice asked. Kai dimly saw a hand outstretched to help him up. He struck it aside and hauled himself upright. "Hmph." Was his only reply. As his vision cleared, he saw who was standing in front if him. "OH MY GOD, IT'S KAI!" A familiar voice squealed. Cei launched herself at him and hugged him. "It's been, like, FOREVER!" She grinned. Kai desperately tried to get out of the death grip. _This is just great, next minute she'll try and kiss me._ He finally broke out of the hug of death and sped off, leaving a smoky trail behind him. Cei blinked. "Someone you know, Cei?" Mink asked.

"Yeah, we knew each other when we were younger."

Back at Tyson's house 

Kenny paced to and fro in the dojo. "Where could he be?" He suddenly burst out.

"Kai's been out longer than this before." Tyson pointed out

"Yeah, I'm sure he's alright… wherever he is." Max said

"But remember that look on his face? He never shows emotions, let alone ones like that." Ray said. The boy in question (Kai, of course) burst through the doors, carrying his skates. "If anyone asks for me, you don't know me and I'm not here." He said as he ran to his room and locked it again. Everyone stared at the closed door. A flurry of rapping on the front door came to the boys' attention. "Okay, so we all don't know Kai and he isn't here," Kenny said and went to answer the door. "Oh, hey Hilary." His voice drifted through to the dojo.

"HILARY'S BACK!" Tyson yelled. "WITH FOOD!" He ran to the door. "Let me help you with those bags." Ray and Max rolled their eyes and went to help Hilary with the food. Standing with Hilary was none other than-

() nacho-mab ()

Ooooookay, I'm leaving this here. In my next chapter, we're having the slumber party of DOOOOOM. Review and if you want to appear in the next chapter just put what you think should happen and your OC. Hehehe, I'll bet you don't know who the mystery person is.


End file.
